Fluttershyhontas
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoofs Of Pocahontas Cast * Pocahontas - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * John Smith - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Ratcliffe - The Toad (Flushed Away) * Meeko - Alvin (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * Flit - Blu (Rio) * Percy - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) * Chief Powhatan - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Grandmother Willow - Bo Peep (Toy Story) * Nakoma - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Kekata - Buck (Home On The Range) * Thomas - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) * Ben and Lon - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) and Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Indians - Various Animals * Settlers - Various Mammals * Wiggins - Horrid Henry * Kocoum - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *L_SABER.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav Scenes: *Fluttershyhontas Part 1 - The Virginia Company *Fluttershyhontas Part 2 - The Storm *Fluttershyhontas Part 3 - Main Title/Steady as The Beating Drum *Fluttershyhontas Part 4 - Fluttershy's Appearance/Adult Simba Talks About Lightning *Fluttershyhontas Part 5 - Steady as The Beating Drum (Reprise)/Just Around The Riverbend *Fluttershyhontas Part 6 - Fluttershy Went To See Bo Peep/Listen With Your Heart *Fluttershyhontas Part 7 - Arrived In Virginia/Danny Meets Alvin and Blu *Fluttershyhontas Part 8 - The Humans Know About The Visitors/The Toad Called The New Land *Fluttershyhontas Part 9 - Mine! Mine! Mine! *Fluttershyhontas Part 10 - Danny Meets Fluttershy *Fluttershyhontas Part 11 - The Humans Attack *Fluttershyhontas Part 12 - Unusual Words *Fluttershyhontas Part 13 - Colours Of The Wind *Fluttershyhontas Part 14 - Back at Camp *Fluttershyhontas Part 15 - Danny Sees Fluttershy Again *Fluttershyhontas Part 16 - Danny Meets Bo Peep *Fluttershyhontas Part 17 - The Warriors Are Here/Danny Argued with The Toad *Fluttershyhontas Part 18 - Fluttershy Runs Into The Woods/Flint Lockwood Followed Danny *Fluttershyhontas Part 19 - Twilight Sparkle Goes for Help/Alvin and Gromit Fight/Bo Peep Shows Everyone *Fluttershyhontas Part 20 - Fluttershy and Danny Kiss/Lightning Tries to Kill Danny *Fluttershyhontas Part 21 - If I Never Knew You *Fluttershyhontas Part 22 - Savages/Fluttershy Remembers her Dream *Fluttershyhontas Part 23 - Savages (Reprise)/Adult Simba Listens With his Heart/The Toad Shoots *Fluttershyhontas Part 24 - I'll Always Be With You *Fluttershyhontas Part 25 - End Credits Trivia *Buck will carry two lightsabers, such a light blue lightsaber and a yellow lightsaber throughout Kellohontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2. Since Dagnino's light blue lightsaber in his right hand, will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout Kellohontas 1 and 2, Dagnino's yellow lightsaber in his left hand, will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2. *Danny will be carrying a purple lightsaber that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs